a. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of speakers, and more particularly, to a vibration membrane assembly for a speaker, a speaker containing same and a method for producing the vibration membrane assembly.
b. Background Art
A typical speaker has a structure in which a coil is driven by alternating currents flowing through the coil to vibrate in a magnetic field so as to cause a vibration membrane connected to the coil to vibrate to create sound. In such a structure, the vibration membrane is a necessary component. In the process of producing the speaker, placement and connection of the vibration membrane is one of the key steps. In the prior art, it is typically achieved by directly gluing the pre-sized vibration membrane to a support structure.